1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a rotating key. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for rapidly selecting a menu and an operation mode function using a rotating key provided on a mobile terminal when a folder of the mobile terminal is opened or closed and detecting the direction of the folder to terminate the power supplied to a display section of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals are becoming more integrated than existing mobile telephones to perform high-speed data transmission in addition to voice communications. IMT-2000 mobile communication network services enable high-speed data transmission as well as voice communication through mobile terminals. In other words, mobile terminals can process both packet data and image data in an IMT-2000 network. Mobile terminals equipped with a camera or a TV receiver can also display moving pictures. A mobile terminal with an embedded camera can take pictures and display them as moving or still pictures. Also, it is possible to send the pictures to another mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal with a TV receiver can display received video or image signals. However, mobile terminals display pictures in a single fixed direction, regardless of the position of the terminals. Accordingly, viewers can see the pictures displayed only in a fixed direction on the mobile terminals. When a terminal is turned at a certain angle relative to the plane on which it stands, the resulting orientation of the displayed pictures does not match that of the pictures perceived by the viewer. As a solution to this problem, the mobile terminal can be provided with a sensor to detect the direction in which the folder of the mobile terminal is turned and display image signals according to the detected direction.
In a mobile terminal having a dual display unit, most functions are implemented through the keypad and the main display section, both of which can be used only when the folder of the mobile terminal is opened. Thus, the sub-display section is used only to implement a few simple functions when the folder is closed.
In a dual display unit which consists of a main display section and a sub-display section, image signals are displayed on the main display section according to the position and direction of the folder of the mobile terminal, while corresponding data is displayed on the sub-display section. When the user wishes to see only the image signals displayed on the main display section, the data display on the sub-display section causes unwanted power consumption.
The mobile terminal has a keypad with a plurality of keys used for inputting data, which typically include a send (SND) key, a cancel key, a clear (CLR) key, number/character keys, an end (END) key, function keys and a power (PWR) key. 15 to 20 keys are normally provided on the front side of a main housing of the mobile terminal to enable a user to input or select desired data by pressing of keys.
However, it is not easy for the user to find and press the proper keys to select and implement an operation mode function from a variety of menus. Also, the user has to rapidly move his or her fingers onto the keys to be pressed when trying to rapidly changing functions of the mobile terminal. Since it is difficult to rapidly select an operation mode function from a variety of menus, fast mobile Internet access cannot be achieved.